iWas Kidnapped
by WarriorsFreak
Summary: Hiatus. It was just a simple trip to the Groovy Smoothie, it was such an ordinary day. She was just going home, so why did everything change? People want her for their gain, and nothing will ever be the same again for the iCarly gang. Read and review please.
1. Prologue: The Letter

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own ICarly.

* * *

**_Prologue_**  
**The Letter**

_Dear Sam,_

_I'm safe. Don't worry about me; there is nothing to worry about. I have found a new life, and I enjoy it. I know that I should have told you sooner that I was never returning, but still. Tell Spencer that I love him, and always will._

_On the downside, I will never be able to see you again. I'm so sorry, but this is how it has to be. My life has changed for the better, and I hope you can understand this._

_The only thing you can do is remember me. Remember me like your life depended on it. And don't forget about me. Ever._

_Corner all of the horrible times there once were, and destroy them. Only think of the good times. Think of them well, and let them live on._

_Of every person I've ever know, you're my best friend, along with Freddie and Spencer; even though Spencer is my brother._

_5th time I've told you, and the last time, the cereal is in the left cabinet, not the right._

_And please, tell Freddie that I'll miss him. He was one of my close friends too, but I don't think we could ever have been together. But we were awesome friends, but you and I were even closer._

_Maple syrup is not a drink Sam! And it never will. Remember this, because the last time you tried to drink it, you ended up getting a cavity, remember?_

_Drive your way to a great new life Sam. One without me, but with the memories of me, I hope that will be enough for you._

_Hurry, and leave me to fade in your memories. Just remember, you are my best friend ever._

_Love and goodbye forever,_

_Carly_

The message had tear drops poured over it, and the ink was splattered. But it was defiantly Carly Shay's handwriting. It was crinkled and smoothed, from the hundreds of times it had been read by Sam, Freddie, and Spencer.

But the question was, why would Carly do that?


	2. Ch 1: Missing and Smoothies

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**_Chapter One_  
Missing and Smoothies**

It was the Groovy Smoothie big promotion day. For every two smoothies bought, one of their new combination smoothies was given out for free. The place was packed, their promotion was obviously a huge success. Carly, Sam, and Freddie were hanging out, waiting for their turn.

"I think I'll get the Bluenanaberry Split if I'm the lucky one." Sam said, grabbing her orange shirt that said: Duck Police on it.

"I'll get the Mangotango Twist. What about you Carly?" Freddie asked, his hands in his navy blue jeans.

"Hmm... I'll either get the Strawguava or the Piney Peach Perfection." Carly said.

"Hey! Carly! You came here too?" a voice called. The three turned to see Carly's older brother, Spencer, waving to them. He wore a weird turquiose shirt that said: Artichoke Attack. He already had a smoothie in his hand.

"Hey Spence!" Freddie called, waving. "What did you get?"

"Oh, I was a lucky one. I got a Strawguava. And it's awesome." he said, pointing to the smoothie in his hand as he walked over.

"Well then, I'm gonna get the Piney Peach Perfection." Carly said.

"Cool! Anyways, I'm going to head up back home."

"I thought you would have come here with your new girlfriend... uh... Clara, right?" Sam said.

"Oh, yeah, we ended it up a while ago."

"You just can't seem to get one to stay with, can you?" Sam said.

"No. But one day I will. You just watch." Spencer said. He walked out. He poked his head back in and yelled, "Hey Carlz, be home in a hour, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be there!" Carly called as Spencer's head disappeared.

The three waited, they were a few people from the front. "So, uh, is anything new happening?" Freddie asked.

"Other than standing in line with you, no Fredward." Sam said. Freddie rolled his eyes, and looked at the line.

"Sam, you're next." Freddie said, pointing. Sam looked and walked forward.

"Give me a Bluenanaberry Split." she said, crossing her arms and leaning on the counter.

"That'll be five thirty-seven." the man at the counter said. He had tussled brown hair, and he wore the officail Grooy Smoothie uniform. A white tee with blue jeans.

Sam dug into her pocket, and then turned to Carly. "Carlz, you have five bucks? And seven pennies or something?"

"Yeah, one second." Carly said, digging into her own pocket. She handed her a five and a one.

"Thanks, I'll give you the change." Sam said, taking the money.

"Yeah." Carly said, she didn't believe it. Sam was handed her smoothie, and Carly stood forward. Suddenly, alarms went off. "Woah!" Carly said, looking around at the flashing red lights. Suddenly, some women walked out, along with a guy with a camera.

"Congratulations." said one of the taller girls. "You are the one hundredth person to get a free smoothie today! So, you get this!" The black haired woman brought out a case. Carly grabbed it and opened it slowly. "A one hundred dollar gift card to any Groovy Smoothie across America and Canada."

"Whoa! Serious! This is so cool!" Carly said, her mouth opened in joy.

"Serious. Give this girl her smoothie! Which one do you want?" asked the black haired woman.

"Piney Peach Perfection!" Carly said. A smoothie was brought to her.

"Congratulations again, and enjoy that gift card." the woman said, and walked away, along with everyone else.

"That was fast, but, cool! Freddie, I'm going home, k?" Carly said, putting the gift card in her pocket.

"Alright, see you later, okay?"

"Yep." Carly said, and waved good-bye as she walked out of the Groovy Smoothie.

* * *

"Hey Spencer-" Freddie was stopped by the twenty-six year-old pacing around nervously, he looked distracted and confused. He turned, and his eyes seemed to be on fire with anger.

"Freddie!" his voice was cruel. "Where's Carly." he growled, stepping forward.

"I d-don't k-know. Didn't she come back here?" Freddie asked.

"No. And I'm the one asking the questions. Where is my baby sister? I told her to be home almost three hours ago. Where is she?" he asked again.

"I don't know. She'd won a hundred dollar gift card to Groovy Smoothie, she said that she was coming here moments later. I had to get my own smoothie, so I stepped forward in line. Have you tried calling her?"

"Yeah, like a dozen times! I've texted and called. But she won't answer or respond." Spencer explained.

"Spencer, let me in! I hear screaming. Is Freddie in there?" Miss Benson's voice sounded from outside. Spencer opened the door.

"Do you know where Carly is?" Spencer asked.

"No, I haven't seen her since she, Freddie and Sam left. Why?" Miss Benson asked.

"She's missing. I've called and texted her a dozen times, but she won't answer me." Spencer explained.

"Oh dear. Did you try calling Sam."

"No, not yet. Give me a second." Spencer said, bringing out his cell phone. He dialed Sam's number as quick as he could.

"Sam! Is Carly with you?" he asked. "Do you know where she is? You sure? You absolutely positive? Alright, just get over here as quick as you can. No you cannot stop for a taco!" Spencer shut his cell. "She doesn't know. I told her to come over here."

"Maybe we should ask Lewbert. He might know if Carly came in here."

"Yeah, one sec, I'll call." He went to the home phone on the wall, and pressed a button. "Hello, Lewbert, has Carly Shay come in here lately? I'm sorry for bothering you. Thanks." Spencer hung up and turned to the Bensons. "No."

"Where could she be?" Freddie said. Just then Sam barged into the room.

"Alright, what's this about Carly missing?" she asked.

"Nobody knows where Carly is." Spencer explained.

"Thus, she is missing?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Spencer nodded.

"Maybe we should call the police." Freddie suggested.

"Yeah." Freddie's mom agreed.

"Okay, I'll call, I just hope we can find her..." Spencer said, and started to dial something on his phone.


	3. Ch 2: The Last iCarly

**Disclaimer:**

I do now own iCarly.

* * *

**_Chapter Two_  
The Last iCarly**

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Freddie asked. He was in the iCarly studio, getting ready to do a special airing of iCarly. "Ready Sam?" he asked, holding the camera on the blonde tomboy.

"No duh Fredward. I'm doing this one for Carly. We're going to find her or else." she said, starting to uncripple a paper in her pocket. She looked to the crowd behind her. "Get ready everyone." She got nods like Freddie, and she looked to the tech boy.

"Alright everyone. In five, four, three, two-" he cued it off, and the dramatic music started to play. Only one dim light shone on Sam. She looked directly into the camera, her face entirely serious. Her hands on her hips that were covered by pale blue jeans and a green shirt. Her eyes on fire.

"Hey iCarly fans. It's me Sam, and as you can tell, our star, Carly, is missing. Saturday afternoon me, Carly, and Freddie went to the Groovy Smoothie for their new promotion. Every third smoothie bought is free. Sorry, but it was only for that day, and you can't do that anymore. So don't you dare click off of this because this is a matter of life and death.

"Anyways, moments after getting her smoothie, Carly had to leave because her brother, Spencer, wanted her back home. I didn't see this because I was getting a table. Freddie, though, saw her leave. He even said good-bye. Freddie, get out here and tell the iCarly fans what happened." Sam finished, and walked out of the camera area. Freddie switched camera and now the light shone where he stood, so that he was in camera view.

"Hey iCarly fans, as Sam explained to you, we went to the Groovy Smoothie. A few hours later, I went to see Carly and Spencer. To find that Carly had not returned. She didn't pick up the phone, or text. Sam and I didn't know where she was. Two days ago, Spencer woke up and found a letter under his door. Sam, show them the letter." Sam's hand appeared, and with it was a letter. Sam started to read it.

"Dear Sam, I'm safe, don't worry about me."

"But how can we not worry. She disappeared, and then wrote us a letter on how she's going to live a new life and stuff. I don't think that she can live a new life with only a one hundred dollar gift card to Groovy Smoothie. Anyways, we need you, the iCarly fans, help to find Carly. If you've seen her at all since Saturday. Tell us via email, message, or video. Now, if the kidnappers are watching this, we brought in some of Carly's friends to come tell them how much they miss her, and how much they want her back. And to help increase the search." Freddie explained. "Our first Carly friend, well, actually he's our principal, but he likes Carly just as much as all of us. Welcome, Principal Franklin."

Freddie stepped back, and a man stood forward. "Hello everyone. Carly was a great student, and a nice girl. We are all worrying about her at school, and we are hoping for her safe return. Please welcome, Gibby."

Principal Franklin stood back into the darkness, and a shirt wearing Gibby came forward. "Hey everyone. It's me, Gibby. You've probably seen me on a couple of iCarly's. Well, Carly took me on a date, and she's really nice and friendly. She's a good friend, and I'd appreciate if she came back unharmed and okay."

A few more people came forward and stood back, each saying how much they missed Carly, and were hoping for her safe return. They even allowed Mandy to return to the iCarly stage. Carly's grandad stood forward, along with Freddie and Sam. Finally, Spencer stood forward.

"Hey everyone, it's me, Spencer, as you know I am Carly's older brother. I'm here to say, that, if anyone knows where my little sister is, please tell me. Please." he begged.

"We also have something else to say." Sam and Freddie walked forward, so that Spencer's head was in between theirs. "We won't be making anymore iCarly shows until Carly is back with us. We're really sorry, but it's true." Sam said.

"We'll miss making them, but we can't make them without her." Freddie said. "So, good-bye until Carly is found. We promise to make a video the day that Carly is back safely with us. So please, help us find her."

"Please." Spencer said.

"Until then, good-bye iCarly fans." Sam said, and then Freddie turned the camera off.

"I hope this will help us find her." Spencer whispered. "I should never have left!"

"It's all we have Spence. I hope this helps too." Freddie said.

"Yeah, don't be so hard on yourself Spence. It's not your fault." Sam said.

"I should have been a better brother! I can't believe my baby sister has been kidnapped." Spencer said.

"We all can't believe it Spencer. Until she's found, we'll have to just deal with it." Principal Franklin said.

"We'll find her. I know we will." Gibby said.

"Anybody want to hear my impression of a duck to cheer us up?" Mandy said. Sam turned to the "number one fan" and grabbed her arm, and dragged her outside, and locked the door.

"Anyways, we'll find her Spence, don't worry." Sam said walking back to him. Spencer smiled, but he knew it was just about hopeless. They could only wish that they would find her.

Because just about everyone wanted Carly back.

* * *

On the other side of town, in the room of a horrible genius, sat a young boy. "Yes, finally, iCarly is done for. It's a shame that Carly is missing though, isn't it?" he said.

"Yes Neville, you're an evil genius." said a Carly sock puppet.

"Why am I still wearing you?" he asked it, feeling foolish.

"I don't know. Because you need someone to talk to?" the Carly puppet said.

"Very true." Neville toar the puppet from his hand, and threw it to the other side of the room. "Now, how to find Carly..."

* * *

Yeah, I know, these are kind of short, but they're getting longer.  
The next chapter will probably be kind of short too.  
Don't worry, they're going to get longer.


	4. Ch 3: Five Years Later

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**Note:**

Okay, on the last chapter I accidentally wrote in the disclaimer: I do **now **own iCarly.  
Oops. Total accident.  
Thanks to whoever that was who pointed that out.

It was supposed to be:

I do **not **own iCarly.

* * *

**_Chapter Four_  
Five Years Later**

Sam rushed into the doors of McRodrick's High Expectations Public School, which nobody truly knew why it was called that, and sighed as she made it in, just as first bell rang. As she gasped for air and pushed back her short blond hair, she turned around and watched as the doors were closed and locked. It was basic rule number one, get to school on time, or be locked out until second period. She walked over to her locker, and punched in the access code in the schools new electronic locks.

"Hey, Sam!" Freddie's voice came. It had grown a bit deeper since entering high school, but not by much. Sam opened her locker and turned around.

"What, Fredward?" she asked, her voice was slightly higher, but not by much. She looked at him, he had a striped green-and-white tee shirt tucked into his blue jeans. His hair, although, was just the same as it had been five years ago.

Freddie sighed at hearing his name, but said, "Are you ready for your last day here? Can you believe that five years ago..." he stopped midsentence, and dug his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans.

"No, I can't. Why do you bring that up so often? It happened, its over. You heard Officer McKinley, he said that she had a slim chance. It has been five years. There's no way." Sam said, turning around and grabbing her history book.

"I know, it's just... It doesn't feel right. I mean, it's our _last_ day here. Tonight we graduate, and it just feels weird doing this without... Carly." he said finally after a short pause.

Sam ran up to him, and pushed him against the navy blue locker doors on the other side of the hall. Through gritted teeth, she growled sternly and coldly, "Don't. You. Ever. Mention. Her. Name. Again." she released him, and walked back to her locker to grab her geometry and science books. She put them in her messenger bag, closed the locker and walked away without another word. She pushed her short blond hair back behind her ear, her face twisted in a not of anger.

Sam sat down in her seat in science. She put her head down, and waited for Mr. Venchero, who was constantly late, to come in. In her mind came pictures of the day that Carly was presumed dead...

_"Thank you for coming here today everyone." Officer McKinley sighed grimly as Sam, Freddie, and Spencer sat down at the other end of his desk. He had a smile on his face. Not happy one though. It was like a smile that somebody would put on if they've just heard a really bad joke from a little kid._

_"What is it George?" Spencer asked, he was tensed and ready to hear of anything that could help with the finding of Carly._

_"It doesn't look good Spence." George admitted after a pause. "We've been looking for her for almost a year now, the chances are slim that... that you'll see Carly alive again."_

_"Don't say that. My little sister is out there somewhere! I _know_ it! She's_ not _dead." Spencer argued, leaning forward in his seat, his hands on McKinley's desk. And even though he seemed so confident with his words, he looked like he was believing what George was saying, and on the brink of tears. "Please, tell me that there is a chance."_

_"I could do that Spencer, and there is, a small one though. But, I'd be lying to you if I told you that we would find her alive. Because honestly, there is a very, very little chance that she is alive. You're going to have to accept the truth Spence, Carly's most likely dead, and there's nothing we can do about it. We've been looking for almost a year now. I can't have my people keep patrolling the streets for your little sister. It costs time and money. I put on an extra few months, knowing that she was a big web star, but once a year is up, there's almost no chance that she's still with us. I'm really sorry Spencer." George said._

_Spencer sighed, but Freddie spoke first. "You mean, she's actually dead?" he said, his eyes were watered and tears were starting to slip down his cheeks. Sam stood up, and looked at McKinely dead in the eye, and rose her fist a little too._

_"So you're telling me that Carly is dead. And, if you're lying to me, if this is just the cruelest ever, then..." she started, but stopped, and sat back down, and lowered her head so that nobody could see her face. Her long hair covered most of it, so the tears that were sliding down her face for the loss of her best friend could not be seen._

"Good morning class." Mr. Venchero's voice shook Sam out of her memories. "As you know, today is the last day that I will be your teacher. Now, we're going over a review today of everything that we've learned this year..." Sam groaned and put her hand on her cheek, so that all that was supporting her was her elbow.

* * *

Sam sat down with her tray at the seniors table. She played with the peas that swirled around lazily on her plate. She picked up a peice of ham from the slab that she was given, and slowly started to eat it.

"Hey, Sam, sorry about what happened back there..." Freddie's voice came up. Sam looked up, and stared at him.

"Fred-weird, why are you talking to me. We went our separate ways, you went into the more geeky way. Updating a bunch of computer softwares and stuff. Heck, you even got a scholarship to that collage in Oregon, right?" Sam said, sneering.

"No, its on the edge of Seatle. It's the best one for computer geeks." Freddie corrected.

"See what I mean. And I became the first girl on the school's football team. I got a two year scholarship to a collage just south of here. I wasn't even trying honestly." Sam said, taking another piece of ham.

"Yeah. I know." Freddie said.

"And so we went our separate ways. Just like now." she said, standing up. Her tray was now empty except for the peas. "I'm going away, I'll see you later. We only have two classes left, and I just want to get it over with." Sam walked away, not looking back for a second.

* * *

"Hey, Spence. Can I please talk to you?" Sam called, she didn't feel like breaking into Spencer's apartment at the moment.

Spencer opened the door, his hair messy hangin loosly. "What Sam?" he asked with a sigh.

"I just wanted to invite you to graduation. I had another invitation. I didn't know if Freddie invited you or not." she said, handing him a card.

"No, Sam. You know, I just... I just can't." he said, pushing the card back with one hand.

"Spencer, look at you. You wear dark clothes, all of your sculptures are depressing. You won't even think of anything beyond dating your girlfriend. You're thirty-one Spence! You won't be forever, and you've been dating Sheila for two years! Why don't you even think about it?" Sam demanded.

"Because, you saw how I was like with Carly. Sheila wants kids, I thought at one point I did to, but now... I'm not so sure. I'll see if I can make it, alright?" he said, taking the card. "I'll think it over."

Sam smiled, and rushed back home. She had to be back at school by four, and it was half-a-hour till.

* * *

She stood at the brink of the door. Looking at the sign above. She couldn't believe this was probably the last time she would ever walk in these doors. Suddenly, something brushed against her arm.

"You ready Sam?" Freddie's voice came.

"Yeah. Come on Fredward. Let's graduate." Sam said, smiling. He nodded, and both friends walked in.

* * *

"I have to get there. I know they're there. Its graduation. I heard people talking. They're graduating. I know it. I know it."


	5. Ch 4: Back from the Grave

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**Note:**

This is the last chance you have to figure out the secret message in the letter. See if you can find it. It'll be revealed in the next chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter Four_  
Back from the Grave**

Graduation had begun. Everyone was in the auditorium, silence hung while Helen McKenzie was giving a short speech. Sam was almost asleep, Freddie sat straight up.

"... we have grown together, and now our growth is through. It's time for us to go our own ways! We've made friends, we've lost friends, but forever, we shall remain pupils and leopards!" Helen finished her speech, and took her seat as claps from the audience and students came.

The principal, Mrs. Xantagis, stood forward and started to speak. "Starting with our amazing students, we shall begin. Our best scorer out of all the basketball teams. Kylie Rodriguez." a tall girl stood up and took her diploma. "One of our best chess players. William Franz." People got up, and they continued as such for about five minutes. "Now, for our-" Mrs. Xantagis stopped.

The doors to the auditorium had opened wide, light filtered into the dim room. A shape stood at the entrance. "Um, excuse me, but we're having graduation here. Is there something we can help you with?" Mrs. Xantagis called. The shape flashed a smile, and fell onto the ground with a horrible groan. One that Sam was pretty sure she recognized.

She ran forward, throwing her cap off, she waded through the crowd of adults, rushing to the persons aid. She got to the center. It was a very skinny girl, who had overgrown and disgusting brown hair. She wore a very small orange shirt and jeans. Her body was covered in bruises and scratches. Sam flipped the girl over. Through the bruises and cuts, Sam saw the girl's face. Sam let out a small gasp, and pushed her head up and looked around.

A bunch of graduating students had come forward, including Freddie. "Freddie!" she called. The tech geek looked at her. "She's back. Get Spencer!" she called as Freddie ran. He disappeared for a few minutes and then returned with Spencer, both boys pushing their way through the crowd. Spencer broke through the crowd first and dove to be by Sam. "Hey, by the way, thanks for coming." she said, still holding the girl's head.

"Are you sure that it's her?" Spencer asked, not daring to look at the girl's head.

"I'm sure." Sam said, and moved it so that Spencer could see. Spencer was absolutely still for a moment. Only the gentle fall and rise of his stomach showed that he was still alive. Spencer moved his hands, and made it so that Carly's upper body was on his lap. "It's her Spence. She's back." Sam said, some tears falling from her cheek.

"Carlz. Hey, Carlz, wake up. Come on Carlz." Spencer whispered, shaking her gently.

Carly let out a groan, soft and low. It was definitely Carly's voice, it had just grown slightly higher, but definitely Carly's voice. "Spencer." she groand almost to soft to here.

"Yeah Carly. It's me. Are you okay?" Spencer whispered.

"Spencer." Carly repeated and she seemed to slip away again. She was breathing, and she seemed to be asleep.

"She's bleeding pretty badly Spence." Freddie said, checking a deep gash in her side that was bleeding badly.

"I'll get her to the hospital." Spencer said, groaning to lift her up.

"We're going with you." Sam said standing up, Freddie stood up and stood next to Sam.

"I'm sorry Mr. Benson and Ms. Puckett. You need to graduate first by getting your diploma." Mrs. Xantagis said.

"Just give us the paper lady, we're going with Carly and Spencer." Sam said holding out her hand.

"Come on Freddie, get back and wait." Miss Benson called. "I want to take your picture." She held up her camera.

"No. I'm going to go with Carly. Now give us the diplomas!" Freddie demanded, with a sigh, the principal handed over the two pieces of paper, and the two ran out of the room, clutching their diplomas.

"Get on the motorcycle, quickly. Sam, you're going to hold Carly up, she's going to be behind me. Freddie, you're going to have to squeeze onto the back, and hold on to either Carly or Sam. Come on, Freddie, Sam, help me get her up." Spencer said, passing Carly to the two friends and putting on his red helmet. Sam pushed Carly onto Spencer's back, and got up onto it. Holding Spencer's shirt, making a block so that Carly couldn't escape. Freddie clambered on afterward, and held onto Carly gently, and Spencer started to drive away.

Freddie dug into his pocket beneath his graduation robe, and started to dial the hospital's ER. "Hello. A girl has been found with serious injuries. Me and a couple of other people are bringing her. We're about two miles away. We'll be there soon. Thank you." He shut his PearPhone, and dug it into his pocket. "They're waiting. They'll be ready by the time we get there."

"Good thinking Freddie." Spencer called, turning the corner. "How's she doing?"

"She hasn't woken up, and her breathing has become sharper and quicker." Sam called. There was silence, the only noise was Spencer's engine, and when they arrived in the ER parking, a group of people rushed over.

"This isn't good." said one of the nurses loading Carly onto a stretcher. The doctors and nurses ran away, Spencer, Sam, and Freddie followed.

"I'm sorry, but you can't come any farther." a nurse with a clipboard said following them when they entered a double door.

"But she's my little sister!" Spencer said, stopping with the other two. The nurse looked at him, and motioned for him to follow them.

"You two can wait in the waiting room. I'm really sorry. Do you know how she got that way?"

"No, she's been missing for the last five years." Sam said.

"She just appeared at graduation, and fainted. So we brought her here." Freddie explained.

"Alright, thank you." the nurse said, and rushed off in the direction Spencer, Carly, and the other nurses and doctors had dissappeared. The two waited, and then walked back to the waiting room.

* * *

"Sam! Freddie!" Spencer's voice called. The two were in the cafeteria, eating some cheeseburgers. "Hey guys, how are you?" he asked, sitting down at their table.

"We're good. But what about Carly?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, she's going to be fine. They wouldn't let me stay in her room, but once she's awake they're going to call me and we can go in." he explained.

"I can't believe this, after all of these years. She's back." Sam said, shoving a few french fries in her mouth.

"I know, this is amazing." Spencer said. "I thought she had a new life like the letter said."

"Why would she do that? She'd never do that." Sam said.

"Who knows, maybe she was forced to write that letter?" Freddie suggested.

"Whatever. I'm just glad she's back. The doctors say that she'll most likely make a full recovery. But she had a fever, some infected cuts, and that horrible gash in her side. Unless she gets really sick, they think that she'll be fine." he explained.

"That's great." Freddie said. Suddenly, Spencer's phone rang. Spencer was on it immediately.

"Hello? Yeah. That's fantastic. We'll be there. We're on out way." he closed his phone and looked at Sam and Freddie. "She's awake. Room three eighty-two on floor three. Come on, let's go." he said standing up. Sam grabbed a handful of fries, and then the three started to walk to the elevator.

"Ready?" Spencer said when they got into the elevator. Each nodded, and Spencer pressed the button. Agonizingly slow, the elevator moved up, and then finally it stopped.

"Come on, it says that her room is this way." Freddie said, pointing to a sign that said: Rooms 300-350 to the left. 351 to 399 to the right. The three slowly made their way toward the room.

"Three seventy-nine. Three eighty. Three eighty-one." Sam counted off until they finally got to three eighty-two.

"You guys ready to see Carly?" Spencer asked.

"Yep." Freddie said, and Sam nodded. The three walked into the room, and smiled.


	6. Ch 5: A Reunion and Remembering

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own iCarly.

* * *

Nobody found out the secret message in the letter. Shame.

The closest guess was iLoveSeddie97's reply. You got a fraction of the answer in it.

* * *

**_Chapter Five  
_A Reunion and Remembering**

Carly opened her eyes into narrow slits, everything hurt. She made out the images of Spencer, Sam, and Freddie. All three were smiling, Spencer looked on the brink of tears. Her older brother sat on the edge of her hospital bed, Sam sat on the other side. Freddie leaned against the wall. Sam and Freddie wore ivy green robes, while Spencer wore a gray shirt and almost black pants. She looked at her friends closer. Freddie and Spencer had longer hair than she remembered, while Sam was short hair, shorter than her shoulders even.

"Hey Carlz, how are you doing?" Spencer said.

"Everything hurts, but I'm doing fine." she groaned sleepily.

"By the way you three, don't over exert her, she really needs to rest right now." a nurse with shoulder length red hair said. This was the first time Carly had noticed the woman, but she guessed that she had been standing there the whole time. Spencer nodded to her, and looked back to Carly.

"Hey, you worried us there for a while." Spencer smiled.

"A long while." Sam fake coughed, interrupting Spencer.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Carly whispered hoarsely. "Didn't you get the letter. The people who captured me wanted me to write a letter saying not to come look for me and that I was safe. I hid a message in it. Didn't you get it?" She looked at the three, each looked very confused.

"What do you mean. We read that letter a hundred times, there wasn't a message." Freddie said. "Hey Sam, do you have it?"

"Never leave home without it." she said, and started to dig through her pocket.

"I told you where I was. Exactly." she whispered, her voice now really weak.

"Here," Sam said, showing her the letter. "there's nothing that says where you are."

"Well I couldn't just tell you, I had to make it secret." Carly gently took the letter from Sam's hands. "The message says: Sam. I'm on the corner of 5th and Maple Drive. Hurry. Love Carly. You have to read the first word of every paragraph. We had just gone over the section in English, I thought one of you would get it." She looked at them and smiled at their faces. "It's alright."

"No, it's not. We had to give up looking for you. If we had thought that the message held a secret, we would have come to find you. We could have gotten you home, and you would have been safe." Sam said. "We're sorry Carly."

"It's fine. I'm safe now. That's all that really matters, right?" Carly said, smiling.

"Yeah, and you'll never be kidnapped again. Ever." Freddie said.

"I'm sorry sirs and madame. Visiting hours are over, and it's time for Miss Carly to get some rest." said a nurse with long black hair.

"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow Carly." Spencer said.

"Yeah, bright and early." Freddie agreed.

"Well, you two can, but I'm gonna sleep until noon if you don't mind." Sam said. "Later." She rose her hand and walked away. Freddie and Spencer followed quickly after. Carly looked at the woman who was still in the room. She walked up to Carly, and bent over.

In a voice almost silent, she said, "Don't get to comfortable. You escaped once. They're not going to let it happen again." The woman stood up straight and smiled. "You have until the end of this week. If you know what I mean. Come back to the lab, or don't go back anywhere again. If you can't walk, get me, I'll take you."

Carly looked at the woman, her eyes wide in fear. "No. Please, I just got home. Don't let me go back. Please." she begged.

"Sorry sugar, but I don't make the orders, I just follow them." she said, and walked out of the room, and Carly burried the back of her head deep within her pillow. With her good arm, she picked it up and moved it behind her neck and tenderly skimmed it, until she felt the little bump on the back of her neck.

"No. Please, don't." she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I want to stay. I don't want to go back. Please." Carly moved her hand back to her side under the fuzzy warm covers, and closed her eyes tight, willing herself to believe that she was already asleep, that that woman was lying, she couldn't go back there. She just couldn't.

* * *

_Carly walked out of the Groovy Smoothie, taking a sip of her Piney Peach Perfection. She was going back to her home. The sidewalk was flooded by people, walking in every direction. Carly came to a gap between two brick buildings, she ignored it, and kept moving forward. Suddenly, something grabbed her mouth and arm, it yanked her, making her drop her smoothie._

_She was pulled into the shadows of the alley, she squirmed and moved, trying to get free, but whoever had her had a firm grip. She was dragged into the back of the gap between the buildings, where the shadows were at their darkest, another figure grabbed her, and she was carried into a car. After being thrown into the trunk, Carly sat up._

_"What was that for? Who are you people!?" she called._

_"You've been chosen for a very important experiment. You're going to come with us."_

_"You'll never get me, I'm going to escape! Just watch!" she called, and started to get out of the back seat._

_"No, you won't." he said, and got into the front seat. "Buckle up." he smiled, and with a quick motion, he stepped on the gas petal, and took a secret back way to the alley. Carly was pushed deep into the seat from the force of the beginning. She tried to stand up, but every time she got close to her feet the man driving would step on the petal, hard, and send her back into the seat that was filled with strange objects. As if the man had gone on vacation and brought back a bunch of useless items for friends and family members. A quick turn sent Carly flying, she hit her head against the door, making everything go black._

_

* * *

_

With a gasp Carly opened her eyes and panted for air. She was hurting, worse than the day before. Her side sent ripples of unimaginable pain through her. She had a throbbing headache, and the cuts on her back ached as well. She tried to sit up, but the pain to just move was unimaginable. She looked around, it was early morning.

Sun filtered in through the blinds. She was in the bed closest to the window, the other was vacant for the time being. She turned her head softly. A bunch of flowers were at a side table, a card was next to it.

Stiffly, she moved her arm, wincing at the pain. She picked it up, and moved it closer to her so that she could read it. _'We can't wait to see you back with us again. The day you are released, you're coming home. To our home. Enjoy your vacation.'_ She felt her arm go to her side and she sighed. There was no way to avoid it. She was going back, and there was nothing she could do.


	7. Ch 6: iCarly and a Guest, or Two

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**_Chapter Six_  
iCarly and a Guest, or Two**

"You ready Fredward?" Sam whispered.

"I've been ready for five years Sam, come on." he said impatiently. He held up a camera as Sam pushed a cart behind him with all of the tech equipment needed. They were in the hall of the hospital, by the door that led into Carly's room. "In five, four, three, two, Sam!" he said, cueing her off. He started the camera, and pointed it toward Sam.

"Hey iCarly fans. I bet you'll never guess who this is? It's me Sam. Behind the camera is our tech freak, Freddie. On the last iCarly, that was just about over five years ago, we told you that we would stop doing iCarly until Carly was found. It's been five years, and in the middle of graduation, guess who appeared? Yep that's right. You ready iCarly fans? For the first time in five years, Carly will be seen by the public! If you haven't noticed yet, we are in the hall of a hospital. Yep, Carly was in pretty bad shape when we found her, so we had to bring her here. But we would have driven to Virginia to get her safe. Ready Freddie, come on." she motioned, and walked into the room, carefully Freddie dragged the tech equipment behind him.

Sam walked into the room, Carly was the only one in it. She was laying down, her eyes open, staring blankly out the open window. "Hey, Carly!" Sam called. The brown haired girl turned toward her friend. She couldn't see Freddie yet. "We brought you a surprise. You want to see it?"

"Yeah, sure!" Carly smiled. She leaned her head, trying to get a good look.

"Alright, but first, you have to close your eyes." Sam said, grinning widely. Carly let out a sigh and did as she was told. Carefully, and quietly, Sam, Freddie, and the tech equipment made its way across the room, to the end where Carly lay, her eyes closed.

Freddie zoomed in on Carly, so that only her face was visible, everything behind her was blurred slightly. "Alright, Carly open your eyes." Sam said, she couldn't suppress the laughter that was supposed to be concealed in her voice.

Carly opened one eye, then both opened automatically. "iCarly?" she gasped.

"Yep. First one in five years." Freddie laughed.

"We wouldn't do the show without you, so we've been waiting. Now here we are. iCarly is back on the web!" Sam explained.

"Though I don't know why, it was horrible to begin with." a taunting voice came from the entrance of the room. Freddie turned with the camera, there, in a suit with well-combed hair, was a young boy.

"You brought Nevel?" Carly whispered. True enough, the little boy who had tried countless times to get iCarly off of the web stood there. He had grown some now, he wasn't as chubby as he once had been, but he was still a little on the pudgey side. He wore a suit that looked to big for him.

"No. Nevel, what are you doing here?" Sam said.

"Well, I heard that Carly had been found and that she was in the hospital. So I came to see if that was true. I was on my way to my mother's birthday party. She wanted it an entire classy themed, suits and all." he said simply. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here, I brought you a card." he said, holding out a blue card from the gift shop on the first floor.

"Thanks." Carly smiled.

"Well, aren't you going to take it?" he said, holding it nearer Carly.

"I'd rather not, you see, my arm was pretty badly damaged, I don't like to move it that much. It hurts." she explained.

"Oh, well then, that makes sense. Well, I just stopped by to say hello. I best be on my way, I'll see you later then Carly." He placed the card on the bedside table, and then walked out of the room.

"Okay then iCarly fans. You just got a glimpse of Nevel Pappermen. Looks like he missed Carly too." Freddie said unsurely.

"Yeah. I guess, anyways, next on the first iCarly in forever-"

"CARLY!" a voice screamed, making Freddie and Carly jump. They looked over to the entrance. A tall thin girl with short dirty blonde hair stood at the entrance. Slung on her arm was a purse, with something yellow and fuzzy peeking over the side.

"Oh, no. Is that who I think it is?" Carly groaned.

"IT'S ME! MANDY!" she screamed.

"I see you." Carly said.

"I can't believe it! I've been looking for you for the longest time, and then, one day, I was checking the reports on the hospital website, and who's in the new admittance column? You! I was so excited that I got dressed, got my purse, and had my mom drive all the way here!" she smiled.

"Well, that's really sweet Mandy." Carly smiled uncomfortably.

"And then I clicked on you name, and it said so much about you. Like, when you first entered it, four thirty-six and twenty-seven seconds. They said you had two broken bones in your arm, your back needed seven stitches because it had been cut badly. Oh, and your leg had a bit of a chunk taken out, so they had to do all this stuff to it! And then three of your ribs were broken, and a really small bone in your foot."

"Wow, the Internet can tell you anything these days." Carly laughed.

"Yeah, hey do you want to see my new impression of a duck? I even got a new mask."

"Not right now Mandy, I really just want to go to sleep." Carly said, and gave a fake yawn to support it.

"Oh, right. Alright then, I'll come by later. Spencer!" Mandy had turned around, and at that moment Spencer walked in, a girl behind him.

"Oh, hey Mandy. Nice to see you again." Spencer moaned.

"Yeah, I was about to leave. See you!" she called, and skipped out of the room.

"Why was she- I'm not going to ask. Carly, I wanted you to meet my girlfriend, her name is Sheila." Spencer said, leading the girl over. "Sheila, this is Carly, my little sister."

Sheila had short navy blue hair, she wore a long sleeved tee shirt, and shorts. "Hey, Spencer told me a lot about you. It's amazing to finally meet you." she smiled.

"Hey. Thanks, I think. So, how long have you and Spencer been going out?" Carly mumbled.

"Oh, about two years." Sheila smiled. "Your brother is an amazing artist, you know? I love all of his sculptures. Hey Spence, didn't you once make a sculpture of Carly, you know, the one you were completing when we first started to date?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that one." Spencer said. "So, what are we doing here?" Spencer had finally noticed the camera that Freddie was pointing toward them.

"iCarly." Carly chuckled.

"Oh..." Spencer said, "And we just... wow... uh... Ya know? I'm gonna go get a hot dog from the cafeteria, alright?"

"Sure Spencer." Sam said.

"I'll go with you." Sheila smiled, and the two walked out.

"Sam, we're running low on power." Freddie said.

"Okay. Well, until next time. I'm Sam, this is Carly, and this is the first iCarly in five years! See ya." Sam said, waving at the camera. Carly weakly joined in.

"And we're out." Freddie said for the first time in five years.


	8. Ch 7: Dreams Again

**Disclaimer:**

I do _not_ own iCarly and I _never_ ever will.

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
Dreams Again **

Carly panted in her hospital room. Panicking at her dream that she was stuck in, just like the how she was trapped for years. She twisted, back and forth, wanting to get out of the awful memories that had a grasp on her.

_"Welcome ma'am," a snarl came from outside of Carly's vision. She groaned and opened her eyes, rubbing her head._

_"Ouch, Spencer? Where am I?" she asked into the empty space. She opened her eyes, blinding white light shone. She blinked a couple of times to get used to the light, and found herself in a large cage. She gasped, and forgot about her head. She held onto the bars, and starred at the sanitized room. Checkered white and light blue tiles lined the flooring, and men in white coats stood around her cage. She looked at them, wide-eyed._

_"Your in a high leveled containment unit. You will be a permanent guest here for now on. You have been randomly chosen after all," the tallest said. His eyes were shielded by sun-glasses that gave off a glassy stare. "Just think of it as a permanent vacation."_

_"But why am I here?" she asked, her voice wavering with fear._

_"We are a top secret facility, here to try and see how far the human limit can take us. Understand?" the shortest asked. He bent down and put his finger into Carly's cage. She bit it. He shook it, acting as if he didn't feel any pain._

_"No," she snarled. "You have to let me go." _

_"I'm sorry miss, but that's not going to happen." The shortest snickered._

_"What do you mean! I have to go!"_

_"We can't allow you to leave. Think of this as a permanent summer break. No more school. You just have to help us."_

_"Will I ever be allowed to leave."_

_"Of course not. You're our... guinea pig. We'll exercise you, feed you, and you'll be trying out new types of medicine. Injections, pills, drugs, those kind of things. You'll be here with us to see if we can expand human life, or help cure things. Think of it as helping the good of humanity, forcefully."_

_Carly looked into the man's soulless eyes. "Can I at least write my brother, tell him that I'm okay. Not to look for me."_

_"It looks like you've gotten under control. I hope your thinking right now. We'll allow it. Can't have the cops looking for you."_

_****That Night****_

_Carly sat huddled in the corner of her cage. Tears slipping down her face._

_"Hey, Richard, come see. It's that web show I was talking about," she overheard. She looked up. iCarly maybe? No. Why would terribly cruel scientists be watching her great show?_

_That's when a painstaking voice sounded. Carly's voice ripped in two._

_"Hey iCarly fans-"_

_"SAM!" Carly couldn't help herself from shouting. "Sam!" The droplets became streams running down her cheeks. "Please find me."_

_"Hey, kid, shush!" the first scientist called._

_"- as Sam explained to you, we went to the Groovy Smoothie-" Freddie's voice sounded. _

_"Freddie!" she sobbed. "Let me out! I have to go!" She began shaking her bars, but they were stiff, and her arms were weak. "Please."_

_"That's funny, the funny girl's gone missing, and we just captured a girl from the Groovy Smoothie."_

_"Because that is me!" Carly cried. "I won't tell anybody. I'll just go back. Please!"_

_"Sorry kid, but we can't trust you with that."_

_Carly stopped shaking her arms and crawled to the back of her cage, sobbing. She listened as the voices of her friends, and Mandy, sounded. She listened until she finally heard, "We won't be making anymore iCarly shows until Carly is back with us."_

_"No. Please. Make them. I need to hear your voices still. Please," Carly whispered._

_"Shame. Oh well, it wasn't that funny anyway," the second scientist muttered._

_"They're really funny. You should watch the Wake Up Spencer videos, they're hilarious!"_

_"Yeah, I'm sure. Look, I'm going to the back, see you later," Richard sighed. Carly waited until she couldn't hear anymore footsteps before she finally closed her swollen bloodshot eyes. _

Carly jumped up in her bed. Gasping for breath. Light shone in, and Spencer's snoring was the only sound in the room, other than heart monitors and carts out in the hall.

She looked out of the room, and saw the woman from before starring in. Carly sighed. She knew it was only a matter of time.

"No more jerky!" Spencer howled, sitting up. "Oh, Carly. Hey, how did you sleep?"

"Alright. How did they let you in so late?"

"I crept in late at night," Spencer shrugged. "Hey, guess what I heard, if you're feeling well enough, and the doctors agree, you can come home today."

"Today?" Carly gasped. She didn't want to leave. She'd only just been reunited.

"Yeah," Spencer smiled, mistaking her fear for excitement.

"Yay," Carly sighed miserably. Feeling an acid tear roll down her cheek.


End file.
